


Drink Number Nine

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drink number nine is Elijah's undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Number Nine

Dom and Billy can't dance for shit. 

It amuses Elijah between drinks three and four, and when the pair come back to the table he explains with relish the meaning of the phrase "white boy dancing." He gets funny stares in response. 

Billy swears that Elijah is still trying to make too much sense, and attempts to rectify the situation by buying Elijah another drink. Drink number five sees Dom and Billy return to the dance floor, looking far too determined to prove Elijah wrong.

The result of their effort reminds Elijah of a dog that can't quite reach an itch it needs to scratch. He's amazed that they haven't gotten kicked out already for disturbing the peace. They come back again; and Elijah tells them of his analogy. Dom tells Elijah to sod off and buys Elijah drink number six.

Around drink number eight, Dom and Billy throw in the proverbial towel and decide to pool their efforts. Elijah squints through his beer haze and sees the two of them grinding away at each other on the dance floor. And that's just indecent, isn't it? 

Drink number nine disagrees and punches Elijah suggestively in the shoulder, drawing Elijah's attention to his lap underneath the table. Elijah tugs his shirt down a bit farther.

Together, Dom and Billy learn to dance.

Elijah watches the process, acutely aware of how shallow his breathing has gotten. There may be no skill in the rhythmic rocking his two best friends execute, but there's something else. Something squirmy and solid about it. Once the two forget they're being watched, that squirming thing takes over. 

Billy's got his fingers hooked in Dom's wrist cuffs and whether he's pulling them closer or pushing them away, Elijah can't tell. Either way, Dom's hands never drift far from Billy's pelvis. They flatten and smooth denim and consistently bring Billy's ass back into Dom's lap—over and over, until Elijah realizes that their rhythm isn't merely for dancing's sake.

Elijah's cheeks flood with a slow, glowing pink. He shifts around in his chair, checks the time on his watch, and thinks about ordering another drink. When Billy and Dom come back the last time, the air crackling sharply between them, Elijah has no doubt they'll want to be alone pretty soon.

In the back of the taxi on the way home, Dom sobers up enough to accuse Elijah of being the pot that calls the kettle black. "You've got no rhythm either, friend. Like, none, I swear, it's bloody embarrassing."

"And what's the difference, then, between us?" Elijah demands, watching Billy crawl over and slop himself into Dom's lap, one knee on either side of Dom's right thigh.

The sudden presence of mouth on his neck distracts Dom. He brings one hand up to steady Billy and grins, turning a smoldering gaze on Elijah, who makes no attempt to stop staring.

"Were you saying something?" Dom closes his thighs slowly on Billy's knee and shifts into it, eyes closing, face tight with strain.

Under the dim, passing light of the street lamps, Elijah watches the wetness that is Billy's mouth cover Dom's neck with slow bites and hard suckles. He lays his head back on the car seat. Dom hisses at a particularly forceful bite and arches up, hand curling down Billy's back, ass, and thigh; lodging behind his knee and pulling the heavy weight of it into his stifled erection.

Feeling his ears pulse with the blood rushing through them, Elijah closes his eyes for just a second and listens to the low whisper of denim on denim as Dom rubs himself into Billy's thigh and Billy slowly grinds his own cock into Dom's leg. The thing that undoes Elijah, though, is when Dom utters a soft, breathy whimper.

Dom didn't mean to let the sound out, but it was out and there it was, and there was the taxi driver sparing them glances every now and then, too, and there was Elijah practically clawing the door handle to escape further torment.

Billy comes back to earth seconds later, and his hips roll softly—pressure, squeeze, spill of jagged blood-charged heat down his spine, his eyes fixed on Elijah. Elijah, whose throat works around steady, convulsive swallows. Elijah, whose hips can't find a comfortable spot. Elijah, whose eyes have gone so dark blue that Billy can't help but smirk.

Having caught the pair of eyes he wants, Billy leans in to kiss Dom, tongue coming before lips in a perfect little arch, caught and silhouetted shadow against yellow for Elijah's viewing pleasure. Billy skips the tip of that tongue between Dom's lips and their saliva blends just once before he sinks forward and claims Dom's mouth. He hears Elijah's breath skip. 

The first stop is Dom's flat. Elijah gives Dom a shove and then leans forward to pay the driver. Billy flops off Dom's lap, snatches Elijah's wrist and shoves it back. He pays the driver himself and gets out of the taxi with Dom in tow. His hands go around Dom's waist, finding hold in belt loops. Together the pair hobbles around to Elijah's side of the taxi and Dom opens the door.

The message is clear.

Well, fuck. Elijah hesitates. Ponders telling them he thinks he's left the gas on. Thinks they might not buy that. Thinks the bulge in his pants just may be used as evidence against him, should he try to feign tiredness. 

So he goes, with much nervous heart-pounding and awkward strides that take him inside. The lights go on low and Elijah sincerely regrets not having accepted drink number ten. He can't believe what he's doing, can't believe they're offering a show. And yet at the same time that is so something they would do. Fucking cunts.

_Deny you haven't thought about this since you found out about them, Wood. Yeah. I didn't fucking think so. With the way Billy purrs and the way Dom moves his hips—alright, fine, I fucking agree!_

Elijah lingers on the other side of the room—eventually chooses an armchair—as they claim the couch. Dom sprawls lengthwise and Billy sits on his knees between Dom's legs, fingers working at Dom's zipper. Dom's fingers pass gently over Billy's forearms and Billy spares him a grin and urges his hips up to accommodate the jeans becoming a distant memory.

Dom's shirt is gone a moment later and Billy slides down onto his stomach, scattering licking kisses along the waistband on Dom's boxers and spreading out along the couch. Dom closes his eyes and breathes unevenly, fingers on Billy's shoulders.

Billy stops. Turns, lays his cheek on Dom's belly comfortably. Stares right at Elijah, eyebrow raised. "You're...very far away."

Dom stares at Elijah. "Very far away." Turns to Billy. "Do we smell?"

"We must." Billy stares back.

Elijah opens his mouth and all that comes out is "Um." He's too busy gawking and trying to work up the subtly to open his fly without looking obvious. Wonders what the secret sexual code for "Someone give me a blowjob, please?" is.

Billy sits up and takes off his shirt. He shifts off the couch, climbs out of his pants, and then points. "Lube's in the drawer. Be a good lad and bring it over, yeah?"

Elijah's mouth has gone curiously dry. He practically falls out of the armchair. Between calculating the average sobering-up time of Scottish men and wondering what the fuck he has gotten himself into, he manages to move his body from end table to the couch, where Dom and Billy are already sitting up. The tube of lubricant is squishy and damp between his fingers.

"We think," Dom drawls, stepping behind Elijah and spider-crawling fingers around to Elijah's belly, "that you need to relax." Dom kisses Elijah—right on the crease behind his ear. Sends a wobbly shock down Elijah's spine and he exhales as Billy comes up in front of him. Feels Billy's nose touch his just before Billy kisses him—and isn't that fucking weird—except for the part where it's not—and mmm.

Trapped between two bodies giving off radiant heat and the sweaty tang of something infinitely more sexual, Elijah trembles and drops the lube. Keeps one hand on Billy's neck and the other on Dom's wrist, and pulls them close. He needs to be overwhelmed; has never wanted anything quite like this, but knows the idea was never far off.

Dom's hands are under his shirt, plucking the material to gain access to skin, and finally just tearing it upwards. Tosses it aside, shivering when Elijah's shoulder blades touch his chest. There is a fine spray of pink falling just at the bottom of Elijah's neck. Dom bites the fleshy spot at the rise of Elijah's shoulder and then soothes it with a long kiss. Elijah's mouth drops open from the contact and Billy takes advantage, dipping his tongue along the inside of Elijah's upper lip.

Dom's fingers tug the fly of Elijah's pants, fondling the button as he pushes it through, then using the pressure of his hand as he slides it inside to push the zipper down. Elijah whimpers, knees wobbling, his fingers on Dom's wrist tightening. Dom hums appreciatively against the back of Elijah's neck. He slides his fingers over the hot bulge and squeezes. Elijah's hips twitch into his palm, pushing. "Dom..."

Elijah opens his eyes and Billy's sable-brown head is bent, bitey little teeth closing around one of Elijah's nipples. Elijah hisses, head falling back onto Dom's shoulder. Dom's fingers bring Elijah's boxers tight over his cock, find a grip around the aching flesh, and stroke several times.

Billy sinks to his knees, face nuzzling persistently into Elijah's boxers. Dom's hand withdraws long enough for Billy to shove the last article of clothing down to Elijah's ankles. Billy grins up at them both and Dom's fingers pass along Billy's cheek before gripping Elijah's cock. Tilts up the half-hard flesh, offering the tip to Billy's bottom lip. Elijah, shaking harder, belly swimming circles, feels the sweat broken out on his forehead, feels the warm breath coming from Billy's mouth and wants that wet heat so fucking badly he can—

—taste it, when Billy's mouth opens, licksucks just once around the tip before swallowing half Elijah's cock into his mouth. Elijah's body jerks; knees threaten to give out again. Dom's hand is still gripping him, keeping him steady so that Billy can bob and suck without distraction. 

Dom's other hand strokes Elijah's hip and stomach, bringing up the fine hairs, sending nerve endings into overdrive between that and the long, wet kisses across Elijah's neck and shoulders. 

The noise that comes from Billy stopping and sucking hard just around the tip of Elijah's cock layers dirtily over the silence and Dom's breath on his ear. He can feel Dom just behind him. Dom's free hand has been absent for several minutes and Elijah realizes Dom has been jerking himself off watching Billy's mouth on him.

"Bedroom," Billy rasps when he finally stops, lips pink and swollen on Elijah's groin, damp cock bobbing just to the side of his ear. He picks up the tube of lubricant that Elijah has dropped.

Chasing his breath, Elijah finds himself being led into Dom's room. He feels very naked and very exposed and very fucking turned on. Billy crawls onto the bed and Dom circles Elijah, mouth darting and pressing once, twice, on his mouth. Elijah sighs and finds himself with his arms coming around Dom's neck; more force behind the kiss, because he can—can—

Billy idly strokes himself, watching them kiss, watching the moonlight glowsparkle finely on Elijah's bare shoulders, Elijah's small backside, Elijah's pinkwet mouth. Has the bite of Elijah's taste still on his tongue and wants more of that.

Elijah's fingers trip nervously on Dom's boxers, withdraw, then go back. "Can I..."

Dom inhales deeply between two kisses. "Fuck yes." Claims Elijah's mouth again, stepping towards the bed. Brief tangle with the boxers but Dom eventually kicks them aside and pulls Elijah in again. 

Dom's hands grip Elijah's ass, eliciting a catch in Elijah's chest just as he gets pushed back onto the bed next to Billy. Billy rolls over onto his belly and shifts closer, kissing at Elijah's side and fingering the cap of the tube in his hand. He squeezes a dollop into his palm and wraps his fist around Elijah. Elijah twitches from the cold that quickly becomes heat, moans from the sensation of slickness and pressure. 

Dom looms over Elijah's body, pressing him down into the bed and kissing the curve of his throat. Between them, Billy's fingers cup Elijah's balls, shift them slightly aside, and work a rub of three fingertips into the spot just below. Elijah bucks off the blankets, belly quivering, a rip-roar of electric going down his legs.

Dom lifts up, mercilessly pinning Elijah's eyes with his. "Billy would like to watch me fuck you..."

Elijah whimpers, eyes rolling back, head touching the bed. Going to fucking die of needing. "Fuck. _Please_."

Dom leans in, kisses him, murmurs softly against his mouth—a teasing gape of hot space and velvety tongue. "Do you think about it often? Me fucking you? Hmm? Stretching you open..."

"Dom," Elijah gasps, and wriggles into Billy's fingers, which are suddenly parting his thighs, encouraging his hips to lift, then working the cleft of his ass open and smearing the lube there.

"What it feels like," Dom goes on, rubbing the tip of his cock down Elijah's belly, leaving a long smear of dampness. "That first time the cock's all the way inside...you exhale...so fucking full..."

Dom kneels between Elijah's legs and lifts up, hooking Elijah's knees over his shoulders, folding him gently forward. Billy works a single fingertip into Elijah. Elijah goes still. Gasps just faintly and then relaxes, the intrusion a hard-edged tickle down his body that immediately demands more. A painful push; a wince and then once the finger passes that initial band of resistance it strikes sexual gold, a heat so thick Elijah can feel it coat the back of his throat. It's not enough to fill him and that's what he needs. Billy's finger wriggles, two inches in or so, turns a slow swivel—Elijah knows what he's looking for just as—

—he finds it, that small spongy thing, and he brushes it softly with the tip of his finger, making Elijah cry out. "Oh God. _OhGod_!" Sharp inhale; pelvis twitches; hands search for something to hold onto. Billy's fingers shift back, slick and cold with a fresh coating, and this time its two, working carefully in and—finding it again, and Elijah's sobbing and dying, the pressure of two fingertips right there driving his body to bunk up into Dom's.

Dom, who is watching, transfixed and stiff as a board from Elijah's absorbed pleasure. Elijah moves anxiously, begging with his body, but that's not enough. So he finally opens his mouth. "Fuck me, now. Please. Fuck. _Dom_."

Billy's mouth is on Elijah's a moment later, shutting him up, fingers still buried in the hot vacuum of his body. And then they're gone; a cold void that Elijah can't stand, that full feeling replaced by clenching emptiness. He kisses Billy, needs something hot and plunging. Claims his tongue, sucks on it, and won't let it go. Amuses Billy, who grins and kisses him again, and brings Elijah's hand between them, putting it on his cock.

Elijah's fingers instinctively close. Billy thrusts in time, working himself into Elijah's fist. Dom pushes Elijah up as he positions himself, rubbing the tip of his cock in slow pushes before letting go and sinking forward. Elijah clenches up immediately and Dom stops; intrusive thump of both pulses and a deep breath around the stretched pain as Elijah relaxes. Dom falls the rest of the way, a single clipped whimper coming from the depths of his throat when Elijah's muscles clamp down around every inch of his cock. 

"Fuck, don't move," Dom hisses, and Elijah stops just when he was about to rock his pelvis, feeling the tension lacing Dom's arms. Billy slides free of Elijah's grasp and knees his way around behind Dom, leaning over his body and dropping kisses on his back. Elijah can feel the ghostly tease of Billy's presence; it stirs the scatter of hair on his legs as they dangle down Dom's back.

Billy angles himself under Dom's thighs and takes his time, rubbing his hands around the smooth curve of Dom's ass, pinching and caressing, angling his palm to brush the softness of his balls before working back up again. Dom shudders, gives what might be a chuckle, and pulls back and out of Elijah's body almost to the tip. Elijah whimpers and Dom looks at Billy briefly. "This is going to get—" He sinks back in slow and hard, pushing just at the end, shudders from head to toe. "—complicated..."

"Don't wanna?" Billy grins and works a slick fingertip at the very center of that puckered entrance that gapescontracts invitingly between the parted halves of Dom's backside. Feels the shivers go through Dom, the catch in his rhythm.

"Fuck you, of course I want t-to." Rushed and breathy because he'd liked to fuck Elijah now, thank you very much, and he starts that, Elijah panting and squirming under him, impaling himself again and again. 

There is the briefest pause when Billy replaces his fingers with his cock. Dom grits his teeth, feeling the stretchpush, feeling the pain briefly stabbing before the warmth flowers, explodes, washes his insides with the quality of something mistysolid. 

And it isn't simple; it takes a good minute to figure out how the fuck they're supposed to do this all together. But it works. Dom pushes forward and Billy stays, waits; and when he comes back Billy pushes forward and then back around again. It goes from hot dry to hot damp in a matter of five minutes as each goes through various levels of full, empty, deep and hard inside him, and waiting for the squeeze.

It's a mess of lubricant—which is sticky and clinging and everywhere no matter how careful the motion is—and sweat, volleying back and forth between the bouncing rhythm of three bodies taking advantage of a single desire. 

Towards the end Dominic remembers to pay attention to Elijah's flagging erection; squeezes a hand between them, pins the cock between his fist and belly and keeps it going in the rhythm of the fucking; wet, deep, pistoning. 

Elijah feels the sex on his skin and in his pores; it is sweat and it is the heat and it is the ball of lead at the pit of his stomach that sinks lower and settles in his balls, swollen and _please fucking let me come_. His ass has been off the bed with the force of Dom's thrusts, and Billy is still rocking upwards, burying himself in Dom at a pace that varies depending on the stamina of the moment.

He knows he's going to come when Dom starts tugging his cock hard between his fingers, and he grips Dom's biceps, warning noises flowing wobbly and long from his mouth. Dom pulls out for a second, making Elijah sob. And then he pushes back in slowly, giving just the right jerk, and Elijah explodes between them, bucking hard up into the combined weight of bodies, the bed rocking its eternal protest.

The spasm of his body cinches Dom's restraint up in ribbons of red, the color that streaks behind his eyelids, and he can't keep his mind steady, fucking and being fucked just too much. He stiffens and goes still and then leans over Elijah's body, nose nearly touching the headboard, and Billy says something like "Yeah, fuck, come," but Dom barely hears it over the rush of his orgasm (blood) through his body.

Elijah feels the warmth coat his insides and shudders, not wanting it to be over, not wanting to fathom that heat and fullness sliding out of him. And then more distantly he can hear Billy letting go, can see the outline of Billy moving into Dom wildly, can see the shimmer of sweat on both men's skin as they cling.

Letting go happens a beat later. Elijah slumps, empty and aching and exhausted, his legs numb in places and stiff from being bent. Dom falls down next to him; kneecaps numb from the rubbing of the blankets. Billy curls up behind Dom, spoons against his back and closes his eyes. 

Elijah makes himself useful by getting up and coming back with a towel to clean up the worst of the mess. They each take turns using the bathroom and finally resettle. 

Elijah feels like the odd man out for a second, watching the two of them cuddle. And then before he can say anything, two pairs of hands drag him in and wrap him up in an embrace.

The next waking moment he recalls is opening his eyes the following morning; he's sprawled on his back and Dom is between his legs, inspecting Elijah's healthy morning erection, just before he leans in and drags his tongue up along the underside and wetly mouths the tip. Dom offers a cheeky smile just as Billy wanders in from the hallway, clucking his tongue approvingly and sliding across the bed to join them.

Elijah takes a personal moment to thank drink number nine.


End file.
